1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display device including a transparent mold frame configured to fix a diffusion plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is the most widely used these days. The LCD includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is a passive light emitting device, includes a display panel configured to display an image and a backlight assembly configured to provide light to the display panel. The backlight assembly is classified into three types depending on the position of a light source unit: a direct type, an edge type, and a corner type.
Meanwhile, in order to realize a slim bezel, the bezel of the display device is becoming reduced. As the bezel becomes reduced, end portions of a diffusion plate and an optical plate disposed on the bezel may be visible from the outside, which results in nonuniform illumination and deterioration of image quality. Further, the diffusion plate and the optical sheet may contract and expand due to heat, such that further space is required.
Therefore, in order to secure a space for mounting the diffusion plate and the optical sheet and a space required due to the thermal expansion and contraction, it has been suggested to have a structure where the diffusion plate is fixed or supported between mold frames.
However, when the diffusion plate is fixed between the mold frames, the fixing portion of the mold frame configured to fix the diffusion plate may be seen as a dark area in the display area of the display device. Therefore, there needs to be a mold frame that can stably fix, hold or support the diffusion plate and is not seen as the dark area.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.